Ergonomics plays an important role in the workplace where machines are used. This is largely due to the problem of strain injuries associated with using machines for long periods of time in the same and similar position.
Adjustable chairs have been developed to maintain correct posture while using machines at a workstation. In the case of computers, manually adjustable computer monitors and supports have also been developed to maintain the user's correct posture during use of the computer.
Upper back and neck, and eye strain is a problem associated with using computer monitors for long periods of time. This is caused by the user's fixed posture and eyes focussing at a constant distance over a long period of time. This problem also arises in other types of work where the worker must maintain a particular posture or must focus at a fixed distance for prolonged periods. To alleviate upper back and neck, and eye strain, it is recommended that the user take a break from using the computer which allows for posture change and for the eyes to change focus by looking at objects at varying distances.
Many users either forget or are unwilling or are unable to take a break from using their computer. There exists computer software that reminds the user to take a break from the computer monitor by initiating a pop up reminder on the monitor advising the user to take a break. A problem with this approach is that it does not ensure that the user takes a break because the pop up reminder can easily be ignored. Another problem with this approach is that it is not compatible with non computerized workplaces in which upper back and neck, and eye strain can be a problem such as on a sewing machine or an assembly line in a factory.
While many different forms of adjustable computer stands exist, it is the case that the adjustability of these stands is static, i.e. they are adjustable to suit the particular person using the computer, but once the adjustment has been made, the position of monitor is fixed until another adjustment is made, say for another person who might use the same computer. Thus, the problems discussed above remain, even though the computer stand is adjustable.
The above discussion of background art is included to explain the context of the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any of the material discussed was published, known or part of the common general knowledge at the priority date of this specification.